A quiet moment in Sokkas tent x sukka
by ask09
Summary: What happend in Sokkas tent after Zuko left SUKKA in southern raiders . Contains sad flashback, fluff and a little steam. Rated T-M because... oh just be good, haha. plz R&R!


I know... The other story is taking forever... but education comes first _blah blah_ _blah_  
**BUT **I did have time for this. I was browsing through stories and realized there are very few Sukka anything's out there,

and though I did intend on hinting on what happened the night Zuko messed up Sokka & Suki's evening (the Southern Raiders episode) I thought 'oh what the hey?', so here ya go- it starts out sad flashback-ish, becomes fluffy and then touchy feely lol)  
I went back and forth with it, debating on how far I should go with their 'alone time' details. haha, but figured I'll save the heavy-duty stuff for Kataang (sorry Sukka ppl but hope you like this!)  
ok, ill quit babbling... here you go!

* * *

*Sokka shoved Zuko out of the tent as quickly as he could*

"I thought he'd never leave!"  
Yes he cared about what was going on between Zuko and Katara, but he wasn't about to waste the night spending quality time with Zuko when he FINALLY had the chance to spend time with Suki... just him and Suki, finally!

He had thought about her so often those many months, his insides aching, wondering where she was, if she was safe; especially after hearing Azula talk about her at the invasion like that...  
But right now he was just so excided to see her, and excided that she wanted to see him.  
He poked his head out the front flap of his tent.  
"Suki?" he called quietly.  
Zuko glanced over, he had barely had the chance to walk away from Sokka's tent. Sokka started whistling (poorly) pretending he had said nothing, and pulled his head back in.  
Zuko had a feeling; he knew what was going on but it wasn't his business so he kept walking.

Sokka sat looking at the flap of his tent, hopeful that Suki would come in... _"Any second now..."_

_..._  
Sokkas hopeful half a grin left his face and he flopped on his back, arms stretched out  
_"Any miunete now..."_  
He could have sworn at least 15 minutes past.  
He gave a deep breath out in disappointment and stared at the ceiling of his tent. Sokka watched the light of the candles make the folds in the tents fabric seem to move.  
He started zoning out as his mind reasoned, _"Oh well... its going to be a long day tomorrow anyway..."._ He shut his eyes, intending to go to sleep but his mind continued _"and I really should continue training... I should talk to Zuko, fighting a firebender would be a good idea... I wonder if Zuko is going to try to talk to Katara tonight... That won't go well... Shes been so angry, and sad... He has no idea what shes been though."._  
Sokka opened his eyes again and saw the light of the flames still falling on the pale blue Water Tribe fabric, making it appear orange.

_*Sokka remembered the burnt fabric left in his southern tribe home so many years ago*__  
__"Sokka don't come any closer! Just stay there!" his father yelled. __Sokka stayed just outside the tent, peeping through the doorway, he couldn't see around his father, all he could see was Kataras little legs flailing in the air as Hakoda tried to pry her off her mother. __  
__"Sokka go get gran gran!" His father yelled. _  
_Sokka turned to run. "Wait Sokka! take Katara with you!" __  
__Sokka stepped back into the doorway, _  
_at that very moment Kataras little hands were finally pried off her mother. It wasn't until then, as he saw his mothers arm fall to the ground, that he realized just how bad she was injured... All he ever saw of his mothers body was her arm... The blue fabric now with a huge black mark that seemed to have become part of her rough raw skin... her hands side... showing though her thick glove, one finger was burnt down to the bone.__  
__"NO, NO! MOM!" Katara screamed.__  
__"Sokka take your sister NOW!" his father comanded.__  
__Sokka grabbed Kataras hand and pulled her as hard as he could out the door.__  
__"NO NO! I WANT TO HELP MOM!" she fought, with tears streaming down her young face.__  
__"KATARA!" he jerked her hand to get her attention "IF YOU WANT TO HELP WE HAVE TO DO WHAT DAD TELLS US, COME ON!" __  
_  
Sokka gave a deep breath out.

_"Well this is nice... at first I look forward to seeing Suki and now... heh... thanks Zuko..."_  
Sokka yawned and rubbed his eyes; he noticed the candles were getting dim. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him; when he sat up and went to turn around he realized that somehow his ankles had been tied together. Sokka smiled when he felt Suki kneel behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulders.  
"Your so easy to sneak up on."  
"Hey, I knew you were there."  
"Hah" Suki laid her chin into his shoulder "is that why you were staring at the ceiling for so long?"  
Sokka brought his hands up to hers "How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough. Are you ok? It looked like you were upset or something."  
He picked up her hand and kissed it.  
"I just didn't think I was going to get to see you tonight."  
"Well of course you are." She sat up on her knees leaning her head over Sokka's shoulder so that she could see his face, he looked over to her and smiled warmly "Well hello there." he said.  
Suki giggled as Sokka reached around, placed a hand on her waste and lead her to sit next to him.

Suki ran her fingers through his dark hair a few times.  
"What?" he asked  
"Nothing, Ive just not seen you with your hair down much." She twirled a strand around her finger and pulled it down in front of his face; he looked at it and for a second went cross eyed, it made her smile. Sokka looked back at her, he loved her smile, her auburn hair, her violet eyes, for all the places he's been he had never found anyone like her; with her kind of strength and beauty. "Well I can put it back." he said.  
"No no, I like it. It's kind of... wild." She brushed the strand out of his face.  
Sokka lifted one eyebrow, Suki lifted an eyebrow back "...What?"  
"So you like things wild hmm?" he grinned.  
Suki blushed "No, you-" she looked to the side, as if it would hide her smile "... you know what I meant."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know... So is that why you tied my ankles together; with your belt?"  
Suki looked at him, trying to appear irritated.  
"Ok, ok, sorry." he apologized.  
Suki leaned on Sokkas chest, enjoying being so close. Sokka gently put his arm around her back. "Weirdo..." he added.  
At that comment Suki playfully jabbed him in the ribs. It did hurt a bit.  
"Ow, what was that?"  
"Wild."  
"Wild?" he shook his head "Hah, sad."  
"What? Fine. Here's wild for you." In one quick movement she turned her body and sat on his lap, legs on either side of him and arms sticking strait out laying over his shoulders. She grinned.  
"That's what I'm talkin' about." he said as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to his.  
They looked deep into each others eyes with noses next to one anothers.  
"Ive missed you so much Sokka." she smiled. "Really, you have no idea."  
"I think I do... Suki I've thought about you so much."  
He gave her a light kiss on the lips and paused to gaze into her eyes a moment more, they were heavy lidded and shimmering from the candle light _"Beautiful"_.  
She admired his as well, a pale blue, so exciting against his smooth dark skin, he gave her chills.  
Their lips reconnected, a simple soft kiss that quickly deepened. For a moment Suki remembered the rush Sokka's kiss had given her the day they crossed the serpents pass, but this kiss was sure to overshadow that one.

The two of them had never been alone together like this; their body's had never been so close. For Suki the feel of Sokka's hands caressing her lower back while he kept her body tight against his; it was so ...consuming.  
Meanwhile Sokka was very much enjoying her rubbling his neck and shoulders, such smooth strong movements, just like everything she did.  
After a few minutes Sokka just couldn't help himself, he deepend their kiss even farther and let his tongue touch the inside of her lips. Suki's heart fluttered and she happily received him; wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her whole body against him even tighter. She didn't realize it but Suki had also instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Mmm" Sokka moaned afew moments later as to say _"hold on a second". _He slowly pulled away from the kiss, savoring the feel of her lips sliding off of his.  
Suki looked at him worried; he seemed to be in pain.  
"Sokka, whats wrong?"  
"Nothing major..." He said with his eyes shut and face cringed "My legs are just asleep, well were. There coming back now...ow..."  
Suki was annoyed for a moment but seeing Sokka's face like that, she couldn't honestly be mad. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sat on you, I'll move." Suki went to shift her weight.  
"No, I'm ok, and it's not because your sitting on me (Oh for the life of him he didn't want her to get up). It's because you tied me up."  
Suki laughed "Ohh."  
Sokka laughed too "Yeah."  
Then Suki got a idea. She turned to look at Sokkas ankles, he wiggled his toes.  
She looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back. It took him a moment to realized her smile was more than sweet, it was a little playful, a little sneaky.  
She kissed him softly on the lips and with legs still wrapped around his waist she slipped out of his hands and slowly laid her self back until she was arched backwards over his legs far enough to look up, reach over her head and untie his ankles.  
Seeing her at this angle made his heart race so hard he was sure he was going to be the youngest guy in history to have a heart attack.  
Suki made sure to take her time untying the knot; she even pretended to have a hard time getting it undone so she could shift her body around more than she needed to.  
All the while Sokka was speechless. He knew she was a warrior, in shape and very toned but he never had the chance to really look at her and now she was showing him all she could without actually taking anything off.  
Her fire nation clothing was lose. Because she had reached up so far, the edge of her shirt slid just above her ribcage. With her legs still wrapped around his waste the edge of her pants were a good distance down, fully showing her lean smooth stomach and how the edges of her torso curved to meet her hips. As if that wasn't enough the lose firenation fabric showed just enough of the curve of her breast to be taunting.

Sokka throat felt as if he had just swallowed another one of those flowers, and then he remembered _"Flowers!" _  
He looked around frantically, Suki was almost done untying the knot and there were a few more flowers somewhere around him, he knew it!  
Just as Suki finished untying the knot he finally remembered he had tied a bunch right above his head. He reached for one as quick as he could but his timing wasn't right. He yanked down hard on one of the flowers just as Suki sat up and through both him and Suki off balance; the two ended up on their sides, face to face.  
"...Sokka?..."  
"...Heh... flower?" he held it in front of her face. Suki rolled her eyes and smiled _"He's such a goofball..."_Sokka took the edge of the flower, brushed its petals against the side of her face and smiled. _"But I love him so much"_ she thought.

She took the flower from his hand but quickly dropped it; she had placed her first finger directly on a thorn. Suki bit her lip, it wasn't that it was so painful, just unexpected.  
"Suki I'm so sorry, I thought I got them all!" he grabbed the flower, placed it to the side and then grabbed her hand to inspect it. She wasn't bleeding, Sokka let out a big sigh of relief. Suki smiled; he cared so much over such a small thing.  
"I'm sorry" he repeaed and softly kissed her finger, she sighed at his touch. He kissed the top of her hand and then her wrist.  
"Sokka."  
"Yeah?"  
"Now I can't feel my leg."; she still had both wrapped around his waste.  
The two of them laughed and sat back up, Suki stayed on his lap as he folded his legs under her.  
Sokka slid his hands on her waist and brought her in for another kiss. Suki's heart began to race when Sokka quickly abandoned her lips and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and put her head back, relishing the warmth of his breath on her skin.  
When she opened her eyes she finally noticed the flowers hanging from the celling.  
"Sokka that's so beautiful!" she gasped.  
Sokka looked up and looked back at her. "You just _now_ saw that?"  
"Well," she brushed a few strands of hair behind his ear and trailed her finger across his lips "I've been distracted."  
Sokka picked up the flower he had put to the side, broke the stem off right above the thorn and threw it to the side of the tent.  
"Oh, you mean by this?" he brushed her lips with the flower, drawing a line to her cheek and down her neck to where he had kissed her. "Or maybe this?" Sokka kissed her neck still dragging the flower lower.  
Suki took hold of his back when she felt his toung touch her skin.  
Sokka grabbed the shoulder of her loose shirt and pulled it down exposing more of her skin to the touch of the flower petals.

* * *

And that's all for now readers... ok ok, here...

-later after all the candles have burnt out-  
*kissing stops*  
*the sound of fabric rustling*  
*Sokka confused* "Suki what are you- *startled* SUKI YOUR HANDS ARE COLD!"  
*fabric russels again*  
*Suki giggles*  
"S-Suki...*sharp breath*"

Now that's a happy Sokka.

;)


End file.
